masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taylor McCloud
-Mutant |ethnicity= Caucasian |homeworld= |eras=* * * *The Great Galactic Revival |born=October 27th, |died= |gender=Male |height=175.26 centimeters (5.9 Ft) |weight=72 Kg (160 Lbs) |skin= Tan |eyes=Blue |hair=Blonde |physical= |mental= *Slightly Dyslexic *Increased brain functions (Anuebis) |medical= *Developed eezo nodules (Anuebis) *Boosted immune system (Anuebis) *Redundant nervous system (Anuebis) *Gilbert's Syndrome |augmentations=* * *L5 Implants (2184 CE) |class= * (2180 CE-2184 CE) * |specializations=* * |talents= *Martial Arts *Acrobatics *Fitness |powers= * * * *Biotic Strike * |weapons= |armors= N7 Armor |equipment= |affiliation= ( ) |service number=6709-TM-1027 |rank=*Staff Lieutenant (2180-2183) *Lieutenant Commander (2183) *Commander (2183-2186) *Captain (2186-) |occupation= *Densetsu Academy Cadet (2178-2180) *ICT Cadet (2180-2183) *N7 Operative (2183-) *Spectre (2186-) |loyalty= |conflicts= *Evagria Incident-2183 *Battle of the Citadel-2183 *Operation: COMET-2183 *Far Rim Raids-2183 **The 0-40 Raid *Operation: BLACK-MAGIC *New Cairo Incident-2185 *Battle of Aiden-2186 *Battle of Saturn-2186 *Battle of Catikan-2186 *Battle of Illium-2186 *Battle of Cyone-2186 *Battle of Palaven-2186 **Corbia Offensive **Assault on Ivintius *Battle of Earth-2186 **Battle of London }} Captain Taylor Hand McClellan was a Human mutant, Systems Alliance special forces officer, the leader of Task Force Immortal, and a . He is the primary protagonist of Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Taylor is also the son of deceased Alliance hero, commander James Van McClellan. He would go on to become one of the many decorated heroes of the Reaper War. Taylor was born on October 27th, 2160 on Earth. His birth was over shadowed by the death of his father, who sacrificed his own life to ensure the survival of the crew of the SSV Atlanta. After a brief stage of rebellion during his teenage years, Taylor began matured, and eventually enrolled in the Systems Alliance officer training program, Densetsu Academy in 2179. During his time at the academy he was a model cadet, and graduated in the top of his class. Following his graduation, the 20 year old Staff Lieutenant McClellan, accepted an invitation to the ICT program in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. His success followed him as he earned his N1 Status. Over the next three years, Taylor worked his way through the ICT program, eventually achieving the rank of N6, and being deployed for active duty in 2183 as executive officer on board the SSV Toronto, under the command of Captain Aaron Lucious. Biography Early Life Taylor McClellan was born in Tampa, Florida, U.N.A.S. on October 27th, 2160. On the night of his birth, his father, Alliance commander James McClellan was on a deep space reconnaissance mission in the , when his vessel was attacked by slavers. James gave his life to save the surviving members of his crew, the sacrifice would overshadow most of Taylor's early life. After his father's death, his family relocated to central Florida. He grew up in a loving home with his mother, Wendy Kinnel, and his three brothers, Jordan Scheib, Justin Scheib, and Matthew McClellan. Despite this he still lived a life far different than most children his age, Taylor found himself traveling from system to system every few years. The reasons varied, but they all revolved around the Alliance, his family stayed in contact with his father's colleagues. Because of this, Taylor was well acquainted with other races and became rather, diverse. During his teenage years Taylor's social life blossomed, however, his grades and relationship with his family suffered. His brothers were all overachievers, and amazing students, and he lived in their shadow. In high school, as his brothers left to join the Alliance, Taylor was being pressured to as well. However, living in the shadows of his brothers had destroyed his confidence. Eventually he discovered the recording containing his father's last journal enrty, a moment that spurred Taylor's maturity. With in weeks Taylor's entire personality was changing, his grades increased, his dedication did as well, and his commitment to his family. After graduating, he declined scholarships to several universities in favor of joining the System Alliance Officer Program. In the winter of 2178, Taylor left Earth to join the Densetsu Academy, a massive station orbiting Saturn. Densetsu Academy Upon arriving at the academy, Taylor quickly assimilated into the student life, and befriended fellow cadet Stephen Williams, and simultaneously began to develop a rivalry with Reece Torres. He spent the first four month semester at the academy going through alliance education classes. This included basic classes such as mathematics, IT, the sciences, Earth and Galactic history, astronomy, psychology, human and xeno biology, and galactic relations. Taylor continued these classes into his second semester, and began his military training as well. He also grew to look up to the academy's director, Admiral Alex Torres, the father of Reece. In the following year Taylor became a model cadet, excelling through CBT and CFT courses and by early 2179, he was transferred to the ET Wing of the academy, and due to his exceptional performance in basic training, was handed command of Fireteam Shutsugun. His squad consisted of his close friend Stephen, Jenine La Pierre, Dontavious Paddy, Rick Davenshire, and Jordan Nalty. The team quickly budded together forming a well operating team. A long with their promotions into squad training, the cadet's were given more freedom as well, weekends off to spend time on Saturn's orbital stations. During this time, Taylor began dating a young student, Cheyenne Dark. For the first several months of simulations training, Shutsugun found themselves as the undisputed statistic leaders in the tactical simulations. However, following a tumultuous break up with Cheyenne, Taylor's leadership and attitude declined, drawing attention from the academy's higher ups, and the scrutiny of Reece. After several poor simulation performances, and a fight after being provoked by Reece, Taylor was given corrective action. Suspended from activity for a week, and almost had his command revoked. This was prevented by Admiral Torres. Alex saw the potential the young cadet had, and after a pep talk with him and revealing he was an old friend of the cadet's father, the Admiral had Taylor back in the right mindset. This furthered the disdain Reece had for Taylor as well. As of Spring, 2180, Taylor was set to graduate from Densetsu. Academically he was in the top fifteen of his class, and was the top of the class in most combat and military strategic grades. At the graduation ceremony, he was recognized as the Cadet of Honor, and entered the Alliance Navy as a Staff Lieutenant. Following the celebration, Taylor was approached by Alliance N7 Captain Giovanni ReRoacha, and extended an invitation into the ICT program. After contemplating the offer, Taylor accepted it, hoping it would help him to make a bigger difference in the corrupt galaxy. ICT Program After a short one month on leave back home with his family and friends, Taylor was shipped off to the Vila Militar, in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He received a harsh welcome from the other N7 invitees, especially Alliance Marine Gunnery Chief Luka Silva who believed the young Taylor had no place in the N7 academy. He would eventually gain most of his fellow ICT cadets respect in the program. In their final training mission, the recruits were dropped into the mountains surrounding the Urumbamba Valley in Peru. They had no communication, no PDA equipment, and no food, their orders were to scale the mountain facing the north side of the valley, and find a way to rope across to Machu Picchu, where a shuttle would await them. As the team made their way through the valley and into the mountains an overconfident Silva chose to break away from the team. He nearly fell to his death after the ledge he was climbing gave out on him, however, Taylor managed to grab his hand and hoist him up at the last second. Silva, did not say a word the entire rest of the mission, and just followed. After 27 hours, the parched and famished recruits finally reached Picchu. Taylor earned his N1, and was invited to return to the ICT program. He went from planet to planet, station to station over the next few years. He was exposed to EVA situations, HALO free fall exercises, underwater combat training, jet pack training, and medical training. He also learned several human, and alien languages, including French, German, Chinese, several native dialects, , and . After earning his N5, in late 2182, he and another group of ICT soldiers were on a standard orbital drop training exercise above the planet of . During the drop, Taylor's pod had a malfunction, the pod shot miles off course and crashed into one of the planet's many frozen deserts. In the crash the homing device, and the pod's communication systems were destroyed. Taylor found himself alone, with no food, and little supplies. The alliance launched a search team in an attempt to find McClellan, but a snowstorm halted the search. Using the stars he began to make his way in the direction he believed he could find the Alliance base. After three days fighting through the storm, and numerous encounters with hostile wildlife, found himself standing at the gates of the alliance base. Taylor was awarded his N6 following his display of survival skills, and deployed for active duty. Evagria Incident Taylor was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and thanks to the help of his old friend Stephen, was assigned to serve on board the SSV Toronto, under the command of Captain Aaron Lucious, as it's executive officer. As the Toronto set out to join the rest of the , Taylor befriended most of the vessel's crew, aside from Gunnery Chief Lance Woodson. While at , Lucious informed Taylor of their first assignment. Alliance probes acquired an encrypted transition from the planet Evagria, in the . The transmission was in an alien language that did not match any known galactic races. The Toronto was deployed to investigate the planet. The Lieutenant Commander, and Stephen were assigned to land ahead of the marine team led by Woodson, and scout out the area. However, upon approach of the signal, an electromagnetic pulse disabled both of the teams , forcing them to crash land. Taylor, Stephen, and their gunship's pilot Jody Perm made their way through the jungle of Evagria to the crash site of Woodson's team. After assessing the situation, they realized something was jamming their local communication, and communication with the Toronto. They also now began to assume they weren't alone on the planet. Taylor and Woodson's fireteam, aside from Xavier Neuer who was staying with the gunship while Alex Olden made repairs, set out to locate the source of the jamming signal. The marines located the abandoned ancient ruins of a primitive culture, hidden in the jungle, and preceded to investigate the location. They discovered an underground passage way, vastly more significant and advanced than the ruins that surrounded it. Return to Citadel Space Battle of the Citadel Under Vidic's Wing Saving Terra Nova Raid on Geth Station 0-40 Rescue of the Normandy's Crew Hunt for the Anuebis The Estoe Massacre Hunting Cerberus New Cairo Incident Reaper Invasion, and the Battle of Aiden Death of a Hero Ruins of Aiden Escape From the Edge of the Galaxy Destruction of Densetsu Rallying the Eighth Fleet Cerberus Attack on Catikan Battle of Illium A Short Escape From Reality Defense of Cyone Ambush at Quana Rallying the Seventh Fleet Engagement on Satios Liberation of Palaven Final Battle of Palaven Return to Earth and the Battle of London The London Memorial Ceremony Spectre Status Description Physical Description Taylor has a very bantam build, standing at only 175.26 Cm, (5.9 Ft), and 72 kg (160 Lbs). He is very fit , and his body is fitted with long limbs, and a shorter torsoHe has a gaunt face, a slightly larger forehead than most, a thick strong jaw, small ears, and a arched nose. His eyes are a dark blue-green, and most of the time a thin beard is stretched across his jaw. Across his chest is a tattoo, three X's and "In Good Faith We Will Remain" scripted above the x's. Abilities Taylor is well known for his preeminent speed and agility, and his exceptional instincts, intuition and tactical dexterity. He broke several of Densetsu's records, including the records for the agility course, tactical battle course, the survival simulation, and he held the the fifth highest GPA in the entire cadet class. His endurance is held in high regard as well, his engine never stops, and he can operate efficiently off minimal sleep. Many also speak of his sufferance towards extreme weather conditions. After nearly falling victim to the Anuebis Aira T'iarra and being put in a coma the crew on board the Toronto feared that Taylor had been left brain dead. After the subsequent MRI, however, what they discovered, was one of the greatest medical enigmas of all time. Taylor wasn't only viable and conscious, he had mutated. Because the Anuebis's fusion process was interrupted before she could devastate his brain, Taylor and Aira's nervous systems were disconnected prematurely, leaving trace amounts of the Anuebis gene in his body, which quickly began to multiply. His brain function increased by 100%, his nervous system had changed, developing more and more cells at an astonishing rate, healing the wounds he had suffered, and their were indications that his immune system, and organic health had increased ten-fold. The most surprising side affect was the development of eezo nodules throughout his body, making him a biotic. Until this point in time, Taylor, theoretically became a cross-species mutant, and he embraced his new abilities. Unlike all other who suffered from the Anuebis gene, Taylor lacked the neurotic disorder. The reason for this could not be solved, studies of his flesh cells showed the mutation lacked the typically dominant gene that caused the maniacal behavior in all other Anuebis's. Personality Pure, stoic, fierce, temperamental, loyal, compassionate, fiery, and larger than life, are just a few of the impressions Taylor has left across the galaxy, as well as dry, sarcastic, typically kind, and sometimes sadistic sense of humor. However, he is much more complex than just words can describe. Taylor, is a self-acclaimed narcissist, often talking about himself, or his own interest. His self confidence in his abilities and second to none, at least on the surface. Though few have seen it, under his presumptuous shell, Taylor's mind is incredibly burdened at times, doubting his own abilities, wishing for things to be different when they're rough, wanting to be home, and even going so far as to just, wanting to give up. Around his crew, and friends, he hides his fears, believing that his confidence is key to their success. A fallout of his narcissism is his "shallowness" as referred to as some, when it comes to the opposite sex. He has very high standards, and can be judgmental. Taylor has a very short temper when it comes to certain things, specifically, sports, and attitudes. His inability to deal with incivility, and other's cockiness has led to many altercations, occasionally even clashing heads with superiors. He often refers to these offenders as "poons". However, all temper issues aside, Taylor will help anyone, friends, acquaintances, and anyone he feels deserves a second chance. With that being said, his uttermost inhuman quality, his kindness, forgiveness, and purity. His everlasting commitment to making morally right choices, to always lend a hand, and go above and beyond the call of duty to save lives. Family, friends, and his loyalty to the aforementioned are another aspect of the Specte's nature. For his family, most nights he can only think about them, but when ever he gets the chance, like flash he finds a way to communicate with them. He's unashamed of it as well, often talking about his mother, and brothers. All the same, he makes time for his friends additionally, often helping them personally. Taylor was sometimes called a "grown-ass teenager" by Captain Lucious, in regards to his fun loving, but occasionally juvenile and risky nature. Taylor is also also an "iron man", often exercising and working out in his spare time, and always attempting to coerce his fellow squad mates into joining him. In his youth he claimed the label, Straight Edge, still symbolized by his chest piece. Even though he no longer uses that stamp, he still completely refrains from the consumption of tobacco, alcohol, and drugs. Relationships Cheyenne Dark Iyra Aldonia Taylor first met Iyra Aldonia on Evagria, inside of an Inusannan bunker on the planet. Equipment Taylor is outfitted heavily, compared to most alliance marines. Taylor's load out is centered around accuracy, and power over rate of fire. His primary weapon of choice is the M-96 Mattock, featuring an extended magazine, a precision scope, and a stability damper. He also carries an N7 armament, consisting Valiant Sniper Rifle, Piranha shotgun, and the Eagle heavy pistol, all modified for improved accuracy and power. Medals and Accolades Medals *Distinguished Service Medal x11 *Purple Heart x6 *Medal of Heroism x3 *Council Legion of Merit x2 *Long Service Medal *Medal of Honor Accolades Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **Mass Effect: Lost Souls, Broken Minds Trivia *Taylor's personality represents pure positivity and realism. As well as the undying confidence he has in himself, and the ability to overcome. This is also combined with his many obvious flaws, occasional anger issues, denial, and his narcissism. *He is based off the author. Gallery Category:Alliance Special Forces Category:Humans Category:Soldier Category:Lost Souls, Broken Minds Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Biotics Category:Vanguard Category:N7 Category:Spectre